Beautiful Brown Eyes
by Fancy-Pants Lockhart
Summary: Wes thinks back on his relationship with his wife. Oneshot.


DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Except Roger.

A/N: Told from Wes's P.O.V. Constructive criticism welcome. NO FLAMES! I have to say this is by far my favorite story that I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it too! (: This is a repost b/c I decided that I wanted to make this story longer I'm not sure how I want to make the next chapters.

(Option a)-write the next chapters the same story but, from different people's P.O.V.

(Option B)-have this be the epilogue and write everything more derailed (ex. Have each memory be a chapter or two and then add some more, that might also require switching P.O.V.'s)

Let me know what u think. I also reposted b/c of the grammar. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Review Response:**

**ceana moira: Thanx 4 reading! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Monica is my favorite character. Don't ask why. **

**pink-levicorpus: Thanx 4 reviewing! I was know most people like Wes/Macy, it was my favorite pairing when I first read the book too. But then I started thinking, 'What if Wes and Macy didn't end up together,' and I started thinking that Wes and Monica have a lot in common and well…yeah. LOL! I just think they fit. I'm not against Wes/Macy or anything, I actually really do like the pairing, I just have it in my head now that Wes/Monica would be great together!**

**lil Black Kitten: Thanx 4 your review! I'm glad you liked it! And thanx 4 the constructive criticism, I'm gonna try to fix the mistakes this time around.**

**Roanne: Thanx 4 reviewing! I'm glad you like it. And again, I'm gonna try to fix the mistakes this time around.**

Now, on with the story!

**Beautiful Brown Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

I remember the first day I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

_I was headed home from my usual afternoon run and as I passed Stella's I saw her standing there. She was leaning against the trailer, smoking, with a far off look on her face. She had beautiful, long, dark, curly hair and the most _beautiful_ brown eyes I'd ever seen. I walked up to her._

"_Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Wes." I said trying to keep cool. When she didn't respond I started speaking again, "So are you visiting Stella?"_

_Silence._

"_Hey, Monotone, where are you?" asked what sounded like a young girl's voice. _

"_Here." Responded "Monotone"._

"_Finally, I've been looking all over for you. Oh! Hi, I'm Kristy." Said the girl, noticing me for the first time._

"_I'm Wes." I said looking at her. She had a couple of scars on her face and honey blonde hair, but her eyes were almost exactly like the other girl's._

"_Have you met Monotone?" she asked, gesturing to the other girl._

"_Not really." I said. _

"_Well, this is my older sister, Monica. Call her Monotone. You'll see why once you get to know her better." She said with a smile on her face._

"_Nice to meet you, Monica." I said smiling slightly._

_She took a drag in response._

"_So you guys new around here?" _

"_Yeah, our mom just left us so we're staying with Stella. She's our grandma," Kristy said boldly._

"_Oh…well umm…I guess welcome to the neighborhood. I live just down the street with my mom, and little brother, Bert." I said._

"_Great. So we'll probably be seeing you around soon then." _

"_Yeah. Probably, well I should go, it's almost dinner time. See you around." _

"_See ya." Said Kristy, Monica just nodded and took another drag. I knew from that moment on I would never get her out of my head. She didn't say much but there was just something about her._

"Come on, honey. We're almost there." I said trying to soothe my wife.

"We? What's this _we_ you're talking about? _I'm_ the one doing all the hard work you bastard. Aaah!"

I held her hand in mine and started thinking back to the first time she really spoke to me.

_It had been two years since we'd first met. She still hadn't said a word to me. I wasn't dwelling on that now though. Now, I was trying to stay strong, stay strong for Bert and Delia. We were at my mother's funeral._

_It was wrong that it was a bright sunny day. It should've been cold and dark, but it wasn't. Everyone was leaving. The funeral had just ended. Delia was holding Bert as he cried into her shoulder. Pete was standing behind her, a supportive hand on her shoulder._

"_I think I'm gonna go take a walk. Are you gonna be alright?" I asked them._

"_Go ahead, Wes." Said Delia._

"_You guys can go on home without me. I'll see you later." I told them as I gave Bert a squeeze on the shoulder._

_I wasn't sure how long I'd been walking when I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I turned around and there I saw the last person in the world I expected to see. Monica._

"_Hey." She said. The first word she ever said to me. She was wearing a plain black top, with a plain black sweater, and a plain black skirt, along with some plain black boots. She looked beautiful._

"_Hey," I said my voice coming out more hoarse than I'd expected._

"_I miss her, too." She told me. I knew she did. Even though she never spoke a word to me, I knew she talked to my mom a lot. She would come over everyday and keep her company. When things got really bad she would come over and make us meals and clean up around the house. My mom would always tell me what a nice girl she was, and that she wished we would get to know each other better. She would tell me how Monica was broken and she needed someone to help her pick up the pieces. She said she hoped that I would be that someone, because I was as broken as she was._

"_I just don't understand. Why her? She was a good person." I was starting to break down and I knew it. I didn't want her to see me like that. I turned my back to her._

_She walked closer to me. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and turn me around. After two years of seeing nothing but either a bored or far away look on her face, I finally saw a new emotion. Sadness. Her beautiful brown eyes were shedding tears of sadness, and suddenly, I felt all my self control vanish and I let my tears loose. _

_We held each other for a while, our tears mixing as the fell onto the soft green grass. After we were both done crying we walked hand in hand through the cemetery talking about all the good times we had with my mother. I felt something that I'd never felt before. I didn't know what that feeling was but it gave my heart a warming sensation that I hoped would never go away. It got dark and I gave Monica a ride home. _

_After that, we didn't speak again for a full three years._

"We're almost there, just a few more pushes." Said Dr.Lawrence.

"You hear that, Mon? We're almost there" I told her as she whimpered. I kissed the top of her head remembering that night a few years when I'd done the very same thing, under completely different circumstances.

_I was walking past Stella's when I saw Monica's newly dyed honey-blonde hair disappearing into the garden. Something told me that something wasn't right, so I followed her._

_She was sitting in the center of Stella's garden, her knees up to her chest, crying._

"_Monica." I said quietly. She didn't seem startled at all. She looked at me as though she was expecting me._

"_Wes." She said holding back a sob._

"_What's wrong?" I asked my voice full of worry._

"_My b-best f-friend, Will. He-he's d-dead." She said as more tears spilled down her cheeks._

"_Oh, Monica." I said as I ran over to her and held her. It felt right, just as it had three years ago at my mother's funeral, to hold her in my arms._

"_He was run-over… by a drunk driver." She said, sniffling. "It h-happened s-s-so s-s-s-suddenly. One m-minute he was there the next h-he was…g-gone."_

"_It'll be alright. I promise. I'm here, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said, hoping my words would comfort her. They finally seemed to as she stopped crying a few minutes later._

"_I'm sorry," She told me, "You probably have better things to do then sit here and comfort me."_

"_It's okay, really." I told her looking into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. We inched together, closer and closer and then-_

"_Monica are you out here?" said Kristy coming up from the side of the trailer._

"_Yeah. Here." Said Monica standing up. And I thought _'What was I thinking? I have a girlfriend, Becky.'

"_Oh, Wes, hey I didn't see you there. Delia's been looking for you." Said Kristy._

"_Thanks. Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Monica._

"_Fine." Came the reply. I looked into her eyes once more and started walking away._

_As I reached the end of the garden I heard her voice._

"_Wes. Thanks."_

"_Anytime." And with that I offered her a sad smile and left. The next day I met Macy._

I'll never forget the day we almost got together. I guess it's better that we didn't though. Not then anyway. We both still needed time to grow.

_Macy and I had been dating for about a year and things were going fine. I still thought about Monica. And there were times when Macy and I were together and I thought 'What if I'd kissed Monica that night?' or 'Would I have been happier with her?' Don't get me wrong I was happy with Macy, I loved Macy but...it wasn't the kind of love I had for Monica. Yes, I knew Macy much better and we had a lot in common but, there was always a part of me that still wanted- no _needed_ Monica. I don't know why. I tried to shake the feeling off, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. This relationship wasn't going anywhere; little did I know Macy felt the same way._

"_Macy, can we talk?" I asked her one day._

"_Yeah, I think we need to." She said._

"_I don't think this-us is working out."_

"_Thank God. I feel the same. I mean, I love you, Wes, but lately it just seems more like…like the way I love Caroline you know? As a sibling." She said nervously._

"_Man, I thought this was gonna be harder. I love you, too. Like a little sister, I mean." I said laughing slightly._

"_So, you and Monica huh?" she asked, taking me by surprise._

"_What!" _

"_Oh, come on, Wes. I've seen the way you look at her; you obviously have feelings for her. Why don't you tell her?" _

"_I-I don't, Macy, look I can't" I said barely even bothering to deny it. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Why are you so persistent about this?" I asked, annoyed that she wouldn't leave it alone._

"_Because," she sighed, "I feel like I owe it to her to convince you to tell her how you fell."_

"_Why?" I asked curious._

"_Because, do you remember that day when we got together?"_

"_Of course, what does that have to do with-?"_

"_Just listen. I thought it was too late for you and me. I'd just talking or rather fought with Kristy about it in front of pretty much everyone and...well…after all was said and done I ended up alone in the kitchen with Monica. I knew she liked you. I saw her staring at you a couple of times. Whenever you were mentioned even though her face was expressionless as always, her eyes, I always saw some flash of…something in her eyes. I know now that it was love. I don't know you're history but…I can tell you two love each other. Anyway, I knew she liked you but, in spite of that, she gave me some really good advice. Something I'd said to her one day when we'd walked out of a party, holding hands. She said, 'It's just one of those things, you know, that just happen. You don't think or plan you just do it.' She pretty much told me to go after you despite her feelings towards you. Now, Wes, I think you should take this advice. If you can't tell her how you feel, then show her. Just run up to her and-and kiss her, like I did to you that day. Go after her, Wes, you know you want to."_

So I did. I followed Macy's advice. I went after her.

"_Monica," I called. It was 7:00 p.m. the next day and I was standing outside the photo gallery where she worked. I'd been waiting for her to get of work for the past twenty minutes._

_She turned around and looked confused. Then, she saw me and if possible looked even more confused then before._

"_Wes?" _

"_Yeah um…listen can we talk?"_

"_We are talking." She said smiling. Oh, how I love that smile._

"_Somewhere else."_

"_Meet me at the Starbucks around the corner in five minutes. I have to make a quick call first." She said taking out her keys and cell phone._

_It was 7:17 p.m. and she still wasn't there. I was wondering if she'd ditched me when she walked up and ordered a drink. After about two minutes she got her drink and saw me. As soon as she sat down I started talking._

"_Listen. Ever since the first day I met you I've felt this sort of…pull towards you. I keep thinking about you. I…I know we don't know each other very well but…I was hoping that could change, and then maybe I could know for sure if what I feel for you is really love." I said not daring to look at her. After what had to be the five longest minutes of my life, I finally looked up. She was smiling._

"_What took you so long?" she said laughing._

"_I don't know." I said taking her hand in mine, and looking into those beautiful brown eyes that I dreamt about almost every night. I took my other hand and brushed a strand of her now brown hair out of her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. And that was when I knew I was in love. This was it. This was love. I couldn't help but smile as we walked out of the building, thinking about how I knew I was going to be able to look into those beautiful brown eyes for the rest of my life._

I felt tears of joy welling up in my eyes as I handed my new-born son to my wife.

"So what are we gonna name him?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I thought we'd already decided that."

"No, we decided it would be either Erik or Roger."

"What do you like best?" I asked her as my son cried in his mother's arms.

"Roger."

"Roger it is then. Roger Erik Baker?"

"Roger _Wesley_ Baker." She corrected me.

"You hear that, son, that's you're name! Roger Wesley Baker." I smiled.

I held Monica in my arms and kissed her.

"I love you, Monica." I told her as my son took my finger in his hand.

"I love you, too, Wes." She said laughing as Roger looked up at us. It was then I noticed he had his mother's beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
